The seal and her pack
by pookabeartwi
Summary: Bella left to forget to protect to let others move on 4 years later shes back for a pack wedding whose wedding why does she crash it, and who secretly imprinted on her before she left, who break there imprint and now has a double imprint.
1. Chapter 1

B-pov

Here I am sitting on a plane heading home! Home to my Father that I left behind because of that selfish bastard and what he and his precious family did, they left me. They left me feeling abandoned and unloved and unwanted. I left for my own selfish reasons, left the father that loved me and would do anything for me because I was to self centered to see what was in my face.

I was no more than a toy to them for there enjoyment, and I was a teenage girl obsessed with a beautiful boy that showed me some interest and kindness. My name is Isabella Marie Swan 22 years old Master Chief Petty Officer , that's right little Bella swan joined the navy seals I am not will I ever be that small scared defenseless girl again.

I am a strong independent woman, joining the Seal's was the best thing ever, it brought me and Charlie closer even if I was far from him. I have the best farther in the world, Mom on the other hand is well mom and I have come to accept the fact that, she will never change. She has her moments and try's but I know now not to let her to close.

Well as I said before I am on a plane home for get this my best friends wedding, and the little prick did not even invite me, hell I was there for the imprint for god's sake. Ohhh for got. My Jacob my best friend he is a shape shifter or laymen's terms a werewolf. He imprinted on my best girlfriend in high school Angela Webber. I have placed some calls and Charlie knows what I am up to. He thinks it is a great Idea. I'll show Jake he cant get married with out the true best man insert evil laugh here ha-ha.

Jake's-pov

I am getting married, HOLY CRAP I AM GETTING MARRIED!

My imprint Angela she is well everything she is the most wonderful thing in my life. I just feel like I am missing something, and I know what it is My Bella. My best friend, more my sister/mother. That woman went threw so much with that blood sucking parasite and his family and then helped me with being a shape shifter, and my imprint. But it all took a toll and she left after a fight with Angela about seeing me so much. At the time Angela felt threatened with my friendship with Bella she was basically the pack mother she feed us tended to our wounds even though we heal fast it was nice having someone to worry over us and take care of us. Hell the woman would even take us clothes shopping or cut our hair for us.

What no one but the pack knew was my alpha Paul Lahote had imprinted on Bella. The day we found her in the woods. That is why (besides the fact that the woman is selfless) that she was in the pack mother roll that is how we all saw her. Especially Sam he never had a great home life so she was not Bella or Paul's imprint as she was to the rest of Us he called her Mom or Momma B.

The fight she had with Angela she felt like she was coming between an imprint and that all of us put up with her just because she had the leach after her Victoria. So she left, left to keep us safe as her letter said to us, left us to live our lives with the leach lover to interfere. To her Sam, as she called him be strong brave and kind and to Know he would always have her love and her heart. To Jake my bff to be happy with Ang and that was her gift, To Paul, I have always felt this connection and bond to you, and you have more of my heart than I though possible. To jarred and Kim just be the loving amazing people you are never change I love you. To Seth you will always be like my little brother (p.s. Clean you room) To Leah don't be so guarded explore love life and live, be the strong beautiful sensational wolf girl that I know you are. To Quil my joker just be Quil my comedian, to my sweet shy embry I swear my lost twin love you. To My boys Collin and Brady just listen to your hearts and follow the way I know that you will be using Brady's words AWSOME. Her parting word were I am leaving to give the life that has nothing to do with me and my cancer as I was called so live life love and be happy and please take care of each other and Charlie and Billy.

That was the worst year of our life I fought the imprint at that point ang told me about the fight and the awful things she said to bella who just treated her with kindness and respect. Sam lost his shit, drinking, womanizing, bar fights. He knew she left to protect us as she put it but who would protect her from the red headed leach. Charlie was no help he knew what happened with Angela and would not speak to any of us to tell us were she was or if she was even alright.

Poor Paul was the worst; he broke and did not come out of his house for two months. There were time when we had to force feed him. Then 6 months after she left we all started to mend, I was trying to work it out with Angela, same started having these episodes, of pain not being able to breathe exhaustion, pain like he fighting. We figured it was from the imprint he was feeling Bella. We double our effort to find her, nagging Charlie night and day, to no avail.

It has been almost 3 years 6 months since she left. And I am getting married with out my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's-Pov

I am sitting here with my pack brothers watching Jacob waiting for his imprint at the alter. I can't help but to be bitter and think back to Beautiful Bella. Those big chocolate doe eyes heart shape face pink lush kissable lips and those small cold hands that always reached out and helped any one that she loved or needed help. My selfless beautiful imprint, left because of what that, that, that (be nice to Jacobs imprint) Angela said to her.

This should have been Bella and me today. I am sitting here trying to smile but I look at Angela and just keep thinking how beautiful Bella would have looked. Charlie is sitting there staring at me again with the shit eating grin on his face like he knows something. I love the man he has truly come to be like a father to me but when it comes to Bella I could choke him. He still refuses to tell me anything about her, or were she is, or what she's doing or if she's happy or moved on with any one.

I am listening to Angela's father proceed with the wedding when all of a sudden we here rustling out side all of us in the pack except for Jacob who is distracted are trying to figure out what that noise is when I here a small giggle, and all hell brake loose I dive for Charlie as what appears to be a 15 navy seals bust threw the church doors wearing masks and waving there assault rifles. What the hell is going on I look to Charlie he's grinning like that cat that ate the cannery when I here a voice that sounds familiar.

Jacobs-pov

Here we are finally at the alter, getting married, when all hell brakes loose. I see Paul Dive for Charlie and embry and quill go for my dad.

When all of a sudden I hear a voice say can I have Jacob black to the middle of the isle please? Every one gasps and look's up at me way to give me up guys. I walk to the middle of the isle and have an gun shoved in the back of my head. One of the more petite shorter of the group walks behind me and I hear the voice say this man is betting held for high treason.

Everyone gasps again, the crime he has committed is against his best friend for not inviting her to his wedding I whirl around and look at Charlie and Paul is staring at him. We both look to the figure in the middle of the room as she pulls her mask off and there is my Bella my best friend in world.

Well jakey did you miss me do I not count any more. I can't help it I start grinning and leap for her spinning her in the middle of the isle.

Charlies-pov

My little girl is coming home today all though we have been apart, we have grown closer than ever I am so fucking proud of my girl. All that she has gone threw and over. She told me about the Cullen's and what the really are, I almost had a coronary over that one. She also told me about the pack, imprinting and Angela. It makes sense why Paul and I have become so close but who was I to tell my daughter that I think Paul imprinted on her. The man never dates ever anything home works fishing with me and Billy and besides his constant questioning on were Bella is, I love him like a son. So who was I to ruin my girls fun Jacob deserves this. Time to sit back and watch the fun.

Bellas-pov

I was nerves but excited, would they miss me or have I made a mistake calling in this favor from my seal team. We had burst in and had Jacob, I was just reveling my self no, silence no one spoke and then there it was my smile my sun and I was in his arms in a second.

As soon as he put me down Sam was there, Momma b is that really you. I smiled and said with all my heart, (it was one of our sayings instead of big strong Sam saying he loved me we would just say with all my heart) He was crying I was crying and being passed from warm arms to warm arms. Till I felt like I was home and looked up to see Paul my Paul as I often referred to him in my many countless fantasy's and day dreams. We were staring at each other he was holding me the next thing I know he was kissing me and I was kissing him back with all the pent up passion of the last 4 years. Then it started the cat calls, I blushed which I had not done in 4 years and quil goes yep that's Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul-pov

There she is my gorgeous imprint I had not done her justice with my memories. Well jakey did you miss me do I not count any more. I looked at Charlie to make sure it was all real I was hallucinating he just smiled and said go on son get our girl. I almost cried I hugged him looked over Jake had her spinning in his arms she was smiling and laughing I loved the sound of that laugh. Billy wheeled up to me smiling and said help me get to my daughter these beast are not going to let her go I laughed. Looking as Sam asked momma b and she said with all my heart there little catch phrase, and they were both crying laughing holding on to each other I watched as my imprint go passed around like a bag of chips never once did her feet touch the floor and then she was in my arms and I felt like I was home she smelt like warm chocolate chip cookies a fresh summer breeze and honey. She was looking at me and I couldn't think any more my wolf had wanted so long for this moment I had waited so long I kissed her. And ohh god how soft and full those lips are hse basically climbed me wrapped her legs around me pulled at my hair I growled and I smelled her arousal it was pure bliss till the cat calls stated and then yes there it is my Bella's blush.

I spun her around and told her to never leave again, and deposited her in Billy's lap were the laughed and cried. And hugged each other. Till I heard a clearing of the throat Bella looked up to her dad. And in the smallest sweetest voice I had ever heard Daddy and she flew in to Charlie's arms.

Charlie-pov

My little girl is home in my arms I could have done with out the kiss Paul gave her but he missed her so much. I was holding my crying daughter when yet another throat cleared and Bella straightened up and Master chief swan orders, at ease seal you guys are dismissed report back to base at 1400 hours for you're debriefing on our next mission and tom thank you, and thank to boys for me next round is on me Hoo rah. To which we heard yeah hoo rah master chief and the 15 seals left the building fixing the door. Then I heard the thing that drove my daughter away in the first place. This is my wedding what do you be quite.

Jacob-pov

I swear to all that is holy why did **Taha Aki have to bless me with the most selfish imprint ever I thought we were past this Bella thought I would think it is funny. The next think I know Bella is in my imprints face with a berretta m9 in my imprints face and said slowly and calmly, you drove me a way once I will not leave my family for you again.** **Bella turn to me and said Jake I am sorry I did not mean to cause problems I thought you would appreciate the irony it I will leave you to have a peaceful ceremony. I went to tell her to stay and she said I will not come in the way of your love. I looked at my dad many times after Bella left I searched for ways to break the imprint till I realized Bella was not coming back and gave in to it. Billy knows now it is the time. When Bella went to leave the whole pack my father her father and the other imprints were following her I called out for them to stop and Bella was yelling at them to stay for there brother they were going back to there seats and I ran down to Bella and said Angela you and I are threw, and left. I heard the last shrill of the shrew and I was going to be free very soon with Bella over my shoulders and Chourous line of ding dong the witch is dead we stormed out of the church pack, imprints, and dads in tow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's-pov

I was walking behind black and my imprint pushing Billy as the pack sang ding dong the witch is dead. Laughing to my self I tried to figure out what Jacob and Billy were up too. I stopped and squatted in front of Billy and asked him as much were as he told me they thought they found a way to brake the imprint since Jakes wolf never really like Angela to begin with. That blew my mind.

Leah walked next to me and asked how I was doing. I laughed and said to be honest happy but I don't know, I was now feeling like I was incomplete. When we got to the black house Bella immediately started cooking for us, talking to Leah and laughing with Collin and Brady. After a long meal and Sam not letting go of my imprint I decided to ask Bella to come for a walk with me she said yes and Billy and Jacob let us know they were going to perform the ceremony tonight to brake the imprint no one was aloud over for 48 hours.

Bella's-pov

What a great day no more Angela, I had my daddy and family back I loved having Sam, Collin and Brady in my arms they are my kids. Paul and I were sharing looks all night had he meant to kiss me? We were leaving when Paul asked me to go with him Jacob and Billy were doing the imprint break when we left leaving instructions for no interruptions for 48 hours.

When Paul and I were alone I confessed how I felt a bond to him, but I was confused because I felt the same bond with Jake. Paul said in strange voice that he felt connected to me and Jacob as well, he seemed scared. I touched his arm and he felt like heaven, but something was still missing. Paul looked and my ass and kissed me again it was so passionate and hot I moaned in to his moth pulling his hair trying to get closer.

When he touched me it was off. But oh so right at the same time. I decided to cool things down I climbed off of him and told him though I felt connected I was not sure I could do this with him. I mean what I was thinking he could imprint then it would be like jackass one (Edward) and Jacob. Paul got mad at me yelling how I could compare him to the leach. I was trying to come him down explain what I meant but he was shaking to much I went to reach for him to try and sooth him and he exploded in to my giant silver wolf but I was to close. And then dark, blackness my training I tried fighting it but the rest of me welcomed it.

Paul-pov

Holy fuck no way, was she comparing me to that leach, we are yelling back and forth and she is trying to get me to listen but I was past that point, I couldn't even see straight any more, I see her reaching for me I try to back away as I phase but I feel it her beautiful skin slice under my paw, I look down and she looks at me before her eyes close.

Then I heard Sam screaming in my head you stupid son of a bitch she was not comparing you she was saying she couldn't go threw that again that you mean more to her than the leach. You dumb bastard I phased back to see Sam Collin and Seth running up to us in wolf form, I looked down at Bella she had one long gash from her forehead over her eye down her chin were then 3 gashes appeared down to her waist. I picked her up and we all ran for the black house for my car. I got in with Bella tossing Seth my phone to call Charlie.

Seth-pov

Holy shit alpha or no alpha he was one dumb fuck, here is belly trying to explain that he means more than that douche Edward he goes wolf and hurts our Bella. Here we are in the waiting room. Here comes a sicken sweet bleach smell. What the hell they were gone for over two years.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam-pov

I swear to good I kicking Paul's ass the dumb ass jerk off. Here momma B's trying to explain to him how she feels and her concerns on the imprint situation which I might add that the dumb prick still has not told her about. No I see Seth stiffen and wide eyes turn to me when the smell registered with me and I know now why he's all wide eyed.

We all stand in time to see Dr. Fang come in to the hallway covered in what smells like Momma B's blood Paul and I start freaking we have to hold him back.

Dr. Fang looks at Paul and say's my daughter Alice loves Bella she has been watching her future to try and make sure nothing bad happens to her. She did not see what happened other then Bella showing up here, dying twice and then becoming depressed and running away because who would love a military scared freak.

So I came try and save my her I still consider her my daughter, even if my son is retarded.

Paul-pov

Holy fuck I just scared my imprint she will hate me Sam is right now the leach fuck face what's the name Sam calls him oh yeah Dr. Fang showing up. But he is explaining to me and Charlie how he has tried to minimize the scar but she will always have them, and what to expect. Charlie looked at me after the leach left to check on Bella. Son I love you as if you were my own but if my daughter ever gets hurt again I do have some large bullets with your name on them. I'd never thought I would say this to you son but I am disappointed in you.

That hurt Charlie was gentle on me but to know I hurt my mate and to have my mate's father and the closet thing I could call a dad be disappointed, I am so fucked.

Carlile_pov

DID NOT SEE THAT COMING HUH!

Yes Alice the damage is extensive but I have a feeling she will surprise us all, all of a sudden bellas heart rate plummeted to a flat line I threw my phone and ran calling for back up, I got in there to find Victoria in the room chocking the life out of Bella the pack ran in and we all started circling one false move and we could loose her. Fuck why Alice didn't see this.

I spoke to her Victoria you don't want to do this she was abandon just like you trying to let her let go off Bella trying to get close enough to restart her heart. The next thing I know there is a small wolf Leah came threw the window grabbing Victoria and throwing her to the wolves so to speak as I work to try to restart my daughters heart.

Sam-pov

I stood watching as the leach was working on Bella moving so fast I did not even think he was touching her. I thought the red headed leach was gone. I am holding bellas hand crying talking to her come on momma B don't leave me I need you Charlie needs you we all need you. You're the glue that holds us together. All of a sudden the machine beeps, leach stops and looks like he is just as shocked.

I keep talking who is goanna kick Paul and Jacobs's ass when they act up, who is goanna teach Collin Brady and Seth about the right way to wooh a girl. We need you b I need you. Louder and stronger the beeps get till they level out to were the should be.

Paul-pov

I owe Sam everything, I am so thank full to him he has saved my life my imprnt. Now Leah looks over at me and says who is going to tell Jacob and Billy….


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's pov

It has been 2 weeks since that horrible night and momma b has yet to wake up. Paul had to sit outside of Billy and jakes house, to tell them what happened and because the rest of the back refused to let him any were near momma b. To say that Billy and Jake were pissed was an understatement, Billy was so pissed he actually phased for the first time in his life, and with werewolf healing is now able to walk all on his own.

They are going to try to wake momma b today and Paul better pray to taki aki that all goes well alpha or not we will let Charlie shoot him Billy pummel him and then take turns whipping the floor with him.

Leah's pov

It is a very strange think to feel like you are forming a bond with someone that you barely know but here I am, holding bellas hand and trying to encourage her that we will never let anyone hurt her again. I smelled the leach coming, but it was stronger than usual something was off. I was alone with bellas this afternoon, when the whole Cullen clan walked in to bellas room I freaked and went all wolf howling to my pack for back up. Paul was the first to me since he has been sleeping outside her window in wolf form to be close to her.

Pauls Pov

Theses fucking leaches will not go away there near my beautiful imprint. Jacob joined me quickly as Leah I and Jacob circled Bella to block her from Dr. Fang and cult. We were arguing back and forth how they wanted to take Bella and protect her since we could not do it our selves and had caused her damage. That moron that left her all those years ago was at the front of the clan hissing like a cat on crack as if that is supposed to be threatening to us. Fucking pussy bitch. He will not take what is mine.

Edwards pov

My poor Bella I left here to protect her and look what that has done well no more, I will have her back and change her. Get her away from these god awful mutts the alpha fancy that he imprinted on her what a joke my Bella is to classy for these mutts. They have even gone as far as making up stories of Bella in the navy. My delicate Bella was a liture teacher like I knew shed be. Then all of a sudden I heard the most beautiful voice in the world say….


	7. Chapter 7

Bellas pov

It was dark and I hurt all over. The last thing I remember is Paul phasing. I hear voices growls hissing. I finally open my eyes and look around. I see my Paul and my Jacob wait what my Jacob. Alright Bella concentrate put that on that back burner for now. I see them my supposed family fighting with my wolves. (Again with the my wolf huh get a grip).

Edward I say and I see them all look at me Edward smiles my favorite grin and I sit up with some help from Leah. Leah when did she get here and why is she helping me she hates me. I try to smile to tell her my thanks and my right side won't go up. Thank you Leah, no problem izzy. Izzy? What your not week Bella you showed up bad ass. Bad ass requires a new name we laugh. I grab her hand as if she new I needed some strength gave me a squeeze and held my hand. I look up to the family that I had loved so much.

What the fuck are you doing here fuckward?

Edwards's pov

What is this trash coming out of my angel's mouth; she has been around these dogs to much. Isabella watch your mouth. We have come back to take you away love. I was wrong you are safer than us. Well change you we will be together for ever.

Jacob pov

I turned to look at Bella and she catches my eyes and all of a sudden bam imprint shes my world I look to Paul and our wolves our happy were complete now. Some weird ass hit going on here but who cares I get to be with (I hope) the girl that I have loved since we were making mud pies. Paul quickly nods his head to me to show he understands I raise my eyebrow questions if he's ok he smiles and nods again. Ohhh shit what do we tell Bella.

Paul pov

What kind of fuckery is this? But as soon as it happens I look at Jacob and my wolf settles this is what that missing feeling must have been. Bellas goanna kill me for hurting her now this, dammed can't a wolf catch a break. Leah looks at us with her mouth open and I hear my goddess speak again…..


	8. Chapter 8

Bellas pov

What the fuck is going on here Paul you and I will talk later Jacob did you just do what I think you did. He nods at me I look at Paul and he shrugs his shoulders at me like you got me. I stand corrected the 3 of us will talk later Leah I feel like you're my sister all of sudden so stop doing fish impersonations. She laughs you got it izzy after you're done with Dr fang and the cult.

I look to Carlile and esme what was suppose to be my parents. I say hello Mr. & Mrs. Cullen I am not trying to do this to hurt your feelings all though why I should care after the way you all left me like a peace of garbage not even saying good bye now after 4 years your guilted to come visit the damaged navy seal.

Not giving them any chance for rebutile. Alice my sister my best friend keep your clothes, your Bella Barbie and shove it, out of everyone you must have seen what your guys leaving would have done to me and did it any way so up yours pixie!

Jasper and poor jasper flinched as I said his name I concentrated and sent him as much love and peace and trust I could muster and his jaw just dropped, I laughed what you are pulling a Leah impression. He just looked at me and said how you can feel that way after what I cost you. Jasper honey your empath right he nodded his head is blood lust not an emotion, scrunches his eyes together and nods. I laughed I am his singer and even esme's eyes turned black. You did not lunge till fuckward shoved me in to the felt my singes blood lust and everyone else and still tried to hold on, If anything I owe you a thank you for doing it showing me there true colors. He sent me his appreciation and trust and a little sisterly love. I grinned.

Rosalie well you never liked me so were good either way right she laughed and said I did like you but you were to good for him figured if I was a big enough bitch you'd run for the hills, But you are a stubborn little human we both laughed.

Emmett my bear of a brother he had his head done in shame gripping one of Rosalies hands. I looked at him he finally looked up and I could not stay mad at him although him leaving crushed me more than the rest. I spoke to him brother bear he looked at me I asked jasper if he can send him what I was feeling. So he did the grin on emits face is contingence. I love you brother bear I know you did not want to leave and had to you will always be my big annoying brother no mater were you go but this time you don't stay in contact ill find a wolf to kick your ass or ask your wife

He looked to my wolves and said hey I don't have a keeper come here, he ran to me even threw the growls and held me while I cried on how much I missed him jasper even came over and gave me a small hug Rosalie Just winked at me.

Edward dear sweet Edward.

Edwards's pov

I listened as my angel ripped in to my family and forgave some but not all, and not the ones I would have thought. But that is why I love her she is a mystery to me.

Edward dear sweet Edward I went to run to her but Emmett blocked me, Edward your tore my heart and soul out when you left and took your family with you. I was zombie for months till the pack found me and helped me then I left for closure leaving behind everything I new and loved. I become the youngest Master Chief Petty Officer in the last 200 years not to include a woman. I have made my self a life and I have found my mates so you can go fuck your self, take Dr Fang his wife and the pixie with you do not come back or I will release the wolves.


End file.
